


Máscara

by NeaPoulain



Series: Blaise y Pansy [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No te conozco, Blaise Zabini, y no te conoces ni tú. No sé que es lo que hay bajo tu máscara, que es lo que esconde la sonrisa ladina que esbozan tus labios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Máscara

**Máscara**

* * *

¿Quién eres?

Creo que, después de siete años, aun no tienes ni idea de quién eres, que es lo que se esconde bajo tu nombre, bajo tu mascara, la que llevas puesta veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana. Creo que sigues sin conocerte, Blaise Zabini, y sigues sin saber lo que significa tu nombre. Ríes para esconder lo que hay más allá de la sonrisa ladina que le regalas al mundo para evitar contestar sus preguntas y enfrentarte a él como Salazar manda. Eres eso: una sonrisa medio torcida y frases ambiguas que brotan que tu boca, escupidas por tu garganta, con una brillante facilidad.

Nadie sabe quién eres, Blaise Zabini, aunque algunos llegamos a intuirlo. Ella no. Ella no lo nota, no nota las lágrimas que esconden las carcajadas que sueltas frente a su cara, fingiendo ser muy feliz con tu suerte. A veces me da miedo, Blaise, miedo de que ella nunca lo note la manera en que la miras, la manera en que actúas cuanto está cerca. Me da miedo que se quede sola, y que te quedes solo. No sabes quién eres, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Tienes muchas etiquetas pegadas en la frente y la primera de ellas es siempre «Slytherin». Cuando te subiste al expreso de Hogwarts a los once años ya sabías que ibas a vestir verde y plata y lo sigues haciendo.

¿Qué es Slytherin? La casa que te ha acogido, la casa donde has hecho amigos. Unos amigos muy diferentes a ti, llenos de problemas, de claros y de oscuros. ¿Y qué eres tú, Blaise? Eres una máscara, la misma que llevas puesta sólo para aparentar que todo está. Pero todos sabemos que nada está bien. Que Draco tiene pesadillas por las noches, que los niños de once años han desarrollado un miedo mucho más que justificado a Gregory y a Vincent, que por fin se ven capaces de destacar en algo, que Pansy está blanca como una sábana la mitad del tiempo, que palidece cuando uno de los dos Carrow le dirige la mirada. Creo que has intentado consolarla.

No te culpo. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo.

Pero me das miedo, Blaise Zabini. Me pregunto qué serías capaz de hacer llegado el momento para seguir vivo. ¿Serías capaz de deformarte el brazo con un tatuaje? Me da miedo tu respuesta, Zabini. Eres el único al que nunca he lograd comprender nunca. Draco lo hizo creyendo que era un gran honor y acaba de darse de bruces contra la realidad, Nott lo hará simplemente porque es Nott. Pero tú… tu respuesta me da miedo, Blaise Zabini, porque no sé qué será.

No sé leerte como a los demás chicos. Es como si estuviera frente a mi espejo, intentando descifrar lo que soy, pero mil veces más difícil. No sé quién es él que se escode bajo tu piel, bajo los ojos chispeantes, y tú tampoco. ¿Quién es realmente Blaise Zabini? ¿Qué es lo que esconde? Ni tú lo sabes. En ti, la máscara se funde con la realidad y crea una ilusión con los bordes difuminados.

¿Sabes algo, Blaise Zabini?

Me da miedo que le hagas daño. A ella. Que seas capaz, llegado el momento, de destrozarla. Ella no lo soportaría. Me da miedo que hoy la consueles, porque en una semana puedes dejarla hecha pedazos y yo tendré que buscar la manera de recomponerlos. No puedo dejar que eso pase. Ella es pequeña, chillona, caprichosa, pero es mi mejor amiga. Y que Morgana lo tenga de testigo: nunca dejaré que alguien la vuelva a destrozar del mismo modo que Draco hizo.

Puedes verlo así: soy su escudo.

Por eso me da miedo no tener ni idea cuál es tu mascara y qué es lo que hay bajo ella.


End file.
